


[VID] it was almost love

by Kaellig Fanvids (Kaellig)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Video, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2018, Fanvids, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig%20Fanvids
Summary: I've made this edit a few years ago, but YouTube keeps blocking it, so I decided to post it here with adownload link[99.6 Mb]in case they block it again. Enjoy!♫ Rag'n'Bone Man - Skin
Relationships: James Bond & M | Olivia Mansfield, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: James Bond: Fandom Kombat 2018





	[VID] it was almost love

**Author's Note:**

> I've made this edit a few years ago, but YouTube keeps blocking it, so I decided to post it here with a [download link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1n-Zd4Tsnxcx3YJEs7VrqDTl5m9N51z5A/view)[99.6 Mb] in case they block it again. Enjoy!
> 
> ♫ Rag'n'Bone Man - Skin


End file.
